nnffandomcom-20200215-history
The Lord of the Medals' Plans, Plots, and Developments for His Many Nations
Guardians of the Holy Bowling Alley Primary Objective >Find and bring to justice all Medals which possess evil. Secondary Objectives >Form The Fellowship of the Medal to help accomplish the primary objective. >Defeat King Marvin. Short Term Plans >Complete this Wiki page. >Complete my Factbook. >Move to the front to use the power of the One Medal to break through Marvin's defenses. > Pull in my newly aquired Arquebus to help lay waste to Marvin. >Engage Marvin in a one-on-one duel to the death. >Bring Marvin's Black Medal to justice. Completed Developments > A vast army of robots. > Spare- gun that always kills ten enemies (if that many are in range) in two shots. Unfortunately only fires four rounds a minute. >Bowling Ball- 1. our currency which equals four fish. 2. the basic bomb and artillery shell which rarely exceeds ten kills. >Machine Spare- a faster, automatic version of the Spare. Fires sixty rounds a minute. >Pro Bowler- heavy artillery which can propel bowling balls up to 15 miles. >Gutter Ball- tank with quick speeds and powerful weaponery such as machine spares and the pro bowler which acts as its main gun. Still Developing Developments > Strike- powerful bowling-ball-shaped bomb/grenade that immediately kills ten enemies (if present). Currently in testing phase. > Split- sniper rifle used to effectively kill two to four enemies in a single shot. Currently in the designing phase. >Shot Strike- double-barrelled shotgun that will immediately kill (if present) ten enemies with each pull of the trigger. Currently in the idea phase. >Amateur Bowler- light mortar designed to be carried by one to two soldiers. Used to launch Strike grenades up to 1 mile. >Space Travel- it has been one of our weak points for some time. Various types of spacecraft are under construction and design. >Teleportation- a relatively novel idea in the Holy Bowling Alley. Research teams are constantly looking into it. Little progress has been made. >Medal Detector- a device used to search for and locate the power sent out from Medals. The Land Air Water and Space Pirates Primary Objective >Expand peacefully if possible. Secondary Objectives >Aid Sanction and the Holy Order. >Aid Domernicus and the Monetary League. >Explore outer space. >Find out what the monster in Mythical Creatures is and destroy or tame it. >Become established as a regional superpower. >Research and develop many things. Short Term Plans >Invade Mythical Creatures, defeat the monster, and acquire a pegasus, unicorn, phoenix, basilisk, and griffin. >Claim the recently discovered moons. >Hold Cathedral Terra until Sanction says otherwise. Completed Developments >Robotic soldiers that can think and act on their own (more or less). >Great space fleet with large battleships that use a combination of electronics and mechanics to run. >Invisibility. >Clone of Belloq- no longer necessary since the clone of Indians Jones was killed by the S.D.R.K., but he makes a good head for our research and development team. >As one could assume from the previous development, ability to clone with relative effectiveness. >Super secret base on The Moon of Pirates. >Laser weapons. >Hyperspace travel. >Anti-gravity. Sill Developing Developments >The Not-so Jolly Roger- heavy tank armed with machine guns, lasers, and main gun with a 6 feet diameter. Currently in the fine-tuning phase. Will be completed soon. >Super-Looter- vehicle with device that detects gold, silver, and other valuable things. Currently in the designing phase. >Space Fighter- quick and manueverable. Currently in the testing phase. >Trained Basilisks- train Basilisks to fight for me and my allies. Idea has been proven possible. Training is in progress.